The Dance
by AmiThest
Summary: Jessie and James's constant quest for Pikachu brings them to a festival in a small town. So why does that make Jessie so angry?


The Dance

# **The Dance**

By Ami Thest ~(^o^)~ 

Warning: These ain't my characters. Nintendo hasn't given me any special right to use these characters. I can assure you that no one at Nintendo even knows I exist. This is a so-called 'Shipper' story. Does anyone know where that word came from? Also, while this story is 'G', the sequels go as far as a low PG-13 warning. If you really don't like that sort of stuff, I suggest you stop now. 

    Jessie looked around. It was a laughingstock of a city, but she had known to expect that. In fact, this had been the city she had called home for the first 14 years of her life. She had a lot of memories of this place. Very few were of any comfort. Most were awful.     James stepped up beside her. "Hey, Jessie." He said, leaning over her shoulder to see what was so interesting.     She jumped slightly, surprised by his sudden appearance, then smacked at him. "Don't do that!" she yelled. She was on edge enough without him bothering her.     He avoided the swipe and eyed the city dully. "Not much to look at, is it?"     She turned away. "We won't accomplish anything in this pathetic little wreck. We might as well skip it."     "But Jess, that little twerp is here. We've got to try to capture Pikachu!" James protested. "Besides, it looks like there's some sort of festival going on. It might be fun." He looked up at his more serious counterpart. "Come on, let's go!"     Jessie sighed. She didn't want to, but he'd want a good reason if she declined. She had several good reasons, but nothing she wanted him to know about. "Okay, I guess." She finally relented. "But just until the twerp with the Pikachu leaves!"     James grinned. "Great!" He turned back. "Race you back to camp!" He yelled, running down the path.     Jessie watched him leave, then turned back to the town. With all the lights out, it looked even more dismal then she could remember it ever looking. In the darkness, one lone figure walked down the street. It was a handsome young man, just slightly older then herself. His long blond hair fell around his face, with some pulled back in a short ponytail. Could it be?!     She covered her mouth. "Robert." She whispered.     "Hey, what's up?"     She got him this time. "Would you cut that out?!" she yelled. She turned back. The boy was gone... She turned back to camp, stepping over James. "Hurry up! We've got work to do." She grumbled over her shoulder.     "Owieee!" he whined, then looked at the quickly disappearing silhouette of his partner. He stuck out his tongue. "Meanie!" He yelled at her back. He turned to the city. Something about it seemed odd... He wondered if it had anything to do with Jessie's meaner-than-usual present attitude. "Wait for me, Jess!" He quickly got to his feet and followed her.     The rising sun woke James the next morning. He turned to Jessie's sleeping bag. "Hey, Jessie, it's time to..." He stopped. She wasn't there. Her bag was already rolled and set neatly by the dead campfire. He looked around. "Jessie?" It wasn't like her to wake up this early. "Where are you?" He asked.     "Leave me alone." She had already gotten dressed and was leaning against a tree, watching the sunrise quietly.     James sighed. He wondered what it was about this town that was making her so edgy. "You okay?" He asked.     "No." Her tone suggested it wasn't open for conversation.     He sighed again, then stood up. He wasn't going to get anywhere trying to talk to her in this sort of mood. "If you feel like talking about it, you can always find me." He walked away from the little camp. He slipped on his black turtleneck over the tank top he always wore to bed, but left off his white Rocket shirt. He tried to refrain from wearing his uniform while doing legitimate business. After all, he did have a reputation to keep. He slipped on his boots, but left off the gloves.     "I'll keep that in mind." She said gloomily. Then she looked up nervously. "James, where are you going?"     "To town. We're running low on food." He began to walk toward the path.     Jessie gulped. She didn't want him anywhere near the village, but couldn't think of a way to stop him without admitting what was wrong. "Wait, I'm coming with you!" She kicked Meowth's sleeping bag, waking him from his cat nap. "Watch the camp until we get back." She commanded, then took off running. "James, wait up!"     Meowth watched them leave. He didn't understand humans on a whole, but Jessie in particular was impossible. When he had dosed off, Jessie had been on non-speaking terms with both of them. Why was she so interested in James all of a sudden? He shook his head and went back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Jessie glanced around anxiously as James opened the door to the tiny shop. "Hurry it up, will ya?" She said impatiently.     "Alright, alright, fine." What was she up to now? First she insisted on coming with him, now she couldn't leave soon enough. He walked in and began looking around. Jessie didn't follow him.     Jess sat on the porch outside the store and glared at the city. It hadn't changed since she left, that was for sure. She doubted that it had ever changed since it was built. She glanced in the window. James had completely ignored her warning and started a conversation with the clerk. There were things she didn't want him to hear, but if she went in there, the clerk would recognize her, and... At least James knew better then to discuss anything that had to do with the Team. She would have to trust that he wouldn't mention her, either. Besides, everyone in this city called her...     "Jessica?!" a man's voice said.     "It's Jessie." She said, turning to face the boy. She froze.     In front of her stood a young man, in his late teens. It was the boy from the night before, looking even better then she had remembered him. She turned away. "What do you want, Robert?" She asked angrily, quickly stifling a lone sob.     "Wow! Is it really you, Jess? I hardly recognized you." He turned a mind-numbing smile on her. "You look great!" He looked her over. "You've gotten so beautiful!"     "That's funny, That's not what you seemed to think last time." She shot back, trying to hide her surprise at the unexpected compliment.     "Oh, come on Jessie, that was just a joke! You're not still sore about that, are you?" He asked innocently.     Of course she was, but she didn't want to seem weak. "I was never sore." She lied. "I just felt bad that such a nice young man was making such a stupid choice."     "Well, how about I fix it. There's a dance tonight, I would be honored if you would come with me."     The question completely caught her off guard. She looked over at him, hardly managing to keep her eyes inside her head. He seemed so sincere... Could she trust him again? "Well, I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure..." she stumbled.     "Great! You can't believe how happy you've made me." He gave her another one of those incredible grins she had liked so much. "I'll meet you at the dance at 8:00! Be there, Jess!" He ran off.     "Who was that?" James asked.     Jessie just smiled. "Oh, hi James. I'll be going out tonight..." She said distractedly as she walked off.     James was even more confused than before. He sighed. As long as he lived, he would never understand that girl...He sighed and turned back to camp, dragging along several heavy bags of groceries.     On his way, he walked past a small restaurant. As he passed by, he looked in the window and stopped. There was that pesky trainer, talking to a waitress. The girl, several years younger than him, was what caught his attention. She was short, slightly tomboyish in appearance, with bright blue eyes and flaming red hair pulled back into a shoulder-length ponytail. She looked just like Jessie!     He dropped the bags and gawked. The boy must have noticed him, because he immediately ran outside. "Hey, James, come here. For once, I'm glad to see you." Ash was grateful for anything to draw the feisty girl's attention. He grabbed James' arm and dragged him inside. He pushed him toward the waitress. "I'm sure this boy here knows way more about your sister than we do, miss."     The girl eyed him suspiciously. "You know Jessica?" She asked.     James was rather flustered. "You mean Jessie?" He knew Jessica was her real name, but also that she hated being called that. "You're her sister?" He asked, shaken. Jessie had never mentioned any siblings, but the resemblance was uncanny.     "Yup, he knows her all right." Ash said quickly. "Well, we won't get in the way. Bye guys, catch you later!" He hurried for the door.     "Yeah, so long!" Misty chimed in, quickly following him.     "It was nice meeting you, miss. Can I get your phone..." Misty grabbed Brock's arm and dragged him out.     "Pika! Pi pi chu!" Pikachu said, following the rest of them.     James watched them for a second. Then the girl grabbed him by the collar, shoving him into the booth. "So, you know my sister, do ya?!" She said menacingly. "So where is she? What's she doing? How long have you known her?"     Apparently, Jessie's violent attitude ran in the family. James stumbled for a reply. "Well, Yeah, I know Jessie, I have for, I guess... About four years now."     The girl cut him off. "Four years, eh? That's about when she left here. I guess you do know her." She smiled. "I guess I was a little suspicious, but those kids were totally clueless. Can you believe it? They said my sister had joined Team Rocket. But Jessica would never do that. She's a little bossy, but she would never stoop to stealing other people's Pokemon." She looked at James. "By the way, my name's Zee. What's yours?" She got a worried look. "What's wrong?"     James was lost for words. He never knew she had hidden her 'occupation' from her family, but then, he never even knew she had a family. "_She doesn't tell me anything, does she?"_ He thought to himself. Zee was looking at him intensely, and he realized she was expecting an answer. "Um, my name's James..." He tried to chose his words carefully. If he let it slip that she was a Rocket, he could probably expect a double beating. From Zee, and later from Jess. "Uh, well, she's been..." She seemed to sense how nervous he was, and figured it out for herself.     Zee covered her mouth. "Oh, good God." She whispered. "It's true, isn't it?"     "What's true?" A voice came from behind them. Both turned to the speaker.     "Charley, Jessica's joined Team Rocket!" Zee cried. Then she turned to James, blue eyes brimming with anger and tears. "I bet you're from **_it_** too, aren't you? You got her to join, Didn't you?" She grabbed his collar again and pulled him out of the seat. "I'll never forgive you..." She growled through clenched teeth.     "Woah, hold on Zee." Charley interrupted, reaching over and loosening her death-grip on James' neck. James fell back into the booth, grateful to be breathing again. "You don't know that." He turned to James with a slight grin on his face. "So. Jess 'the Mess' has joined the Rockets, has she. Sounds like her. I always figured she'd end up wearing the scarlet letter. All that talk about constant loosing... That's her style. What a freak."     "Hold it." James stood up. As mean as Jessie was, no one deserved be treated like that, not behind their back. Besides, this guy was dissing everyone on the Team. "We're not freaks, and we don't always loose..." He was cut off as the red-head ran in front of him, shoving him back down in the process.     "Piss off, Charley." She yelled. James was impressed. The boy had to be at least a foot taller than her.     "Her family has guts, I'll give her that." He thought.     "Besides." Zee continued, "Is that any way to talk about your sister? She hasn't written or anything in four years, and that's the best you can give her? Just go away."     Alright, fine, I'm sorry." The boy said sarcastically, but he did turn to leave. When he got to the door, he turned around. "She _is_ a freak, though." He laughed and ran out the door.     Zee fumed for a second, sticking out her tongue at the door. "Same to you, jerk!" she yelled, then turned to James. "Thanks."     "For what?" James was still trying to sort things out.     "You were standing up for Jessic.. Jessie, right? Not many people do." She smiled. "Now tell me everything you know about her." She turned the sign in the window to read 'Closed', then sat down across from him.     James cleared his throat. "Well, it all started four years ago..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     James looked up at the clock. It was 7:30. "Oh, yeah."     "What?" Zee had left for a while, and was coming back with some food.     "Jess said she was gonna meet that guy at 8:00." He said, trying to sound cool. Inside, it really steamed him. Who was he, anyway? Perhaps a boyfriend that she had so conveniently 'forgotten' to tell him about? "_Calm down._" He told himself. After all, he had tried the 'I forgot' line on her regarding his parents. She might have fallen for it to, had he not gotten so carried away with his story. As it was, the part where he died pretty much gave him away.     "A guy?" Zee looked nervous. "What did he look like?"     "Oh, I don't know. Kinda tall, blond hair, about my age..."     "Robert!" Zee dropped the tray of food all over the floor. She looked horrified. "Dang it...."     "What?!" James was confused.     "Robert. He's gonna do it again. Oh, gee, Jessie, can't you ever learn?" Zee was pacing about furiously. "What can I do?"     "What?! What about Robert?! What's wrong with him?!!" James was becoming frustrated. Zee looked up at him.     "She never told you?"     "Apparently, she never tells me anything."     "It was four years ago, exactly. Tonight. That jerk asked Jessica to the festival dance. She was so excited. He had convinced her to meet him there. When she got there, he had already gotten there... With another girl. She ran. None of us ever saw her again. All she had with her were the clothes she was planning to wear to the slumber party afterwards, and the new Ekans she wanted to show off to her friends. I'm sure he's going for a repeat performance." She turned to James. "James, you have to help her!"     "Me?! What can I do?!!"     "You're her best friend, right? Talk to her!"     "No way! She never listens to me." James looked down at the table. "Besides, It's already too late. We'd never find her in time."     "You've GOT to do something James! Are you really going to let this happen?" Zee's huge eyes were full of tears. James looked away.     "I don't know..." He said uncomfortably.     "I don't see why not." Both of them turned. Meowth walked in the door. "After all, doesn't she deserve it?" He asked.     "What do you mean?" James and Zee asked in unison.     "Well, think about it. I've been around you two for years, and I've noticed a lot. She always hits you, yells at you, calls you names... She's treated you like dirt the whole time. She doesn't care about anybody but herself. Doesn't that hurt? Doesn't it just tear you apart to know she treats you that way?"     "Well..." James wasn't sure how to answer.     Then Meowth grinned slyly. "Don't you want her to feel _that_ sort of pain?"     Did he? She had always been so mean to him. Did she really deserve his help? He realized that Meowth had set him up for that, but it was too late. He had to make a choice, one that would forever change the Team's destiny. He looked up, suddenly determined. Without a word, he headed for the door.     "James? Wait!" Zee ran after him for a few steps. "What are you doing?"     James didn't answer her. He just ran back toward camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Jessie looked around anxiously. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. "_Of course, you're no genius._" She told herself angrily. She could have slapped herself. How could she have let this happen, again no less? She fought hard to keep the tears out of her eyes.     Across the room, she saw some old friends from school. The group of girls pointed to her, then whispered amongst themselves, giggling. She knew exactly what they were saying.     "_Jessie, you idiot! You really are a looser._" Deep inside, a nagging voice kept reminding her what a stupid thing she'd done. But she couldn't leave, not now. To leave would mean facing James. She couldn't do that. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to again.     She had managed to keep him from finding out about the first time, but this was inevitable. She knew she would cry, and she knew she had no right to expect his pity. "I'm sorry, James." She thought sadly. "I just couldn't..." Not after the way Robert had stood her up. Not after the way Charley always treated her like a failure. Not after her father had hurt her, how he abandoned the family. She hadn't been ready to accept any sort of affection for a man.     She had tried to cover it all, even today she had been blinded by the hope that she could cure all of the scars in her heart without his help. If only she'd said something. But as she stood there, fake smile plastered on her face, her world crumbling around her, her mind realized what her heart had always known.... She truly cared for _James_. "No way." She whispered, but she knew it was true.     Her smile washed away as she fell backwards, almost in a faint. A pair of tuxedo-clad arms caught her.     "There you are. I was worried about you." A familiar voice made her thoughts stop. "I'm sorry I was so late, Jessica." The young man continued. "Can you forgive me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to help her stand.     "Huh?" Jessie was still a little stunned as she looked up. Her eyes focused on a pair of eyes, full of concern. A beautiful shade of green...     "James!" Her voice cracked as she turned around in his arms.     He held her slightly. "Your sister told me everything, Jess. It's okay." He whispered softly in her ear, then pulled back. "May I?" He said aloud, loud enough that the group of girls could hear him, as he held out one hand to lead her out to the floor.     "Of course." Jessie whispered through her tears. But they weren't sad tears anymore. She pulled up against him, resting her head against his shoulder as he gently led her out onto the floor.     She wasn't sure how long they had been together, but she had counted at least six songs before she lost count. Finally James pulled back to look at her. "Hey, are you hungry?" He glanced at the buffet table. "We could get something to eat."     Jessie giggled. Leave it to James to be hungry at a time like this. "No, I'll just take something to drink." she said, stepping back. Something caught her eye. I'll be right back." She smiled at him, then turned around and walked off.     James was slightly bewildered by her quick exit, but he was too starved to linger on it. He hadn't eaten lunch or dinner, and here it was already 9:00 at night. He quickly stuffed a few finger sandwiches in his mouth, then found some donuts. He stuffed himself as politely as he could muster, then grabbed two drinks and looked around for Jessie. He had just finished his own drink when he saw her... both glasses dropped to the floor.     Jessie was sitting there, a big smile on her face, talking to _him_. James slowly stalked towards them until he was just within hearing range. Robert was babbling on about how he had gotten caught up doing something, and gotten there as soon as he could. James turned away, disgusted. He couldn't take anymore.     "So, I guess you're really mad at me this time." The jerk joked     "No, no of course not. I understand. Things change." Jessie said.     James was about to leave when he heard something else: the crack of a palm against face. He spun around to see Robert holding his cheek, looking at her with genuine shock. She smiled. "And, I'm afraid, you'll find that I've changed too." She turned around and walked over to James, grabbing onto his arm. "Come on, Jamsey, let's go." She said in a sultry voice.     James smiled radiantly as he escorted her out. He glanced over his shoulder at the still-stunned Robert. As long as he lived, James would never forget the look on his face. He smiled wickedly and then turned around. Jessie was delivering a similar look to the girls across the room.     Jessie closed her eyes, burying her head in his arm. "Did I scare you?"     "Not really."     "You lie." She smiled knowingly, hugging him a little tighter.     As they walked back toward camp, a soft rain started to fall. Soon it was pouring. James laughed and pulled her under his coat, running down the street. He looked around, then his face brightened as he motioned towards the small dinner. When they got there, she yanked the door open and they both ran inside. He leaned against the door of the darkened cafe, panting, but still laughing as he shifted his weight to remove his jacket.     She frowned at him for a moment, then brushed some wet hair out of his face and laughed with him. He wrapped the jacket around her, and they kept laughing until it hurt. Finally she stopped and looked at him sheepishly. "Thanks, James. You really saved me back there."     He giggled. "Don't mention it, Jess."     "No, really! I... I don't know what I would have done without you." She was very serious, and he sensed it. "I didn't deserve it."     "Of course you didn't." She whirled around, looking straight at him. He gazed back. "No one deserved to be treated like that." He was suddenly as serious as she was.     "I didn't mean..."     "I know what you meant." One gloved hand was under the jacket, softly massaging her soft back. The other gently touched her face. She looked into his eyes, she knew what he was thinking.     "James..." Jessie gulped slightly. She didn't know what to say. Finally she realized there was nothing to say. She drew in her breath slightly, then closed her eyes and waited. She could feel him moving closer, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her face. She shivered, half from fright, half from anticipation. He was so close... She licked her lips softly. A small strand of his hair stuck to her face, cold and wet against her burning cheek.     The lights suddenly came on, and he pulled away abruptly. They both turned to see Zee standing in the doorway. She blushed, realizing what she had interrupted, and turned to go.     "Zee, wait." Jessie said. The mood was ruined anyway, and this was the first time she had seen her sister in so long. She pulled away. James held on for one more second in silent protest, then let her go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Jessie smirked at her sister as she turned to leave. "Take care of yourself, ya hear?"     Zee smirked back. "You just worry about yourself."     "Oh, that reminds me!" Jessie reached into her bag. "I wanted you to have this." She pulled out a folded piece of white cloth and handed it to her. Zee looked at it for a second, then opened it up.     "Oh my." It was her Rocket shirt. "Jess, why?"     "I don't need it anymore." Jessie said simply. "I joined Team Rocket because I was bitter about my life, and too scared to go home. I think I've fixed both problems."     "_You've_ fixed both problems?" Zee questioned, and Jessie grinned guiltily. "Have you told _him_ yet?" Zee asked, a flirty grin spreading across her face.     "No I haven't, young lady, and it would do you well to stop teasing about that. It's not like that, really." Jessie blushed furiously. What Zee had witnessed was a fluke, but Jessie knew she would hear about it for the rest of her life.     "Just make sure I'm invited to the wedding, okay? I've got dibs on Maid of Honor. You got that? Maid of Honor." Zee sneered at her.     "Stop that!" Jessie was as red as her hair. She covered her cheeks. "Fine. If I ever get married, you're my maid. I promise." She held out her hand, one pinkie extended. Zee locked pinkies with her.     "I'm gonna hold you to that."     "Jessie?" James was calling her. Jessie turned back to her sister.     "I've gotta go. I'll tell him." She hugged her sister one last time.     "Tell him about the maid of honor thing, too." Zee was smiling. "Say, 'Zee's gonna be my Maid of Honor. Speak now or forever hold your peace.'" She taunted, doing her best impression of a preacher.     "I could always kill you." Jessie joked. "I am a still a wanted criminal, you know."     "I love you, too."     "Bye!"     "Bye, Jess! Don't forget to write this time. Oh, and TELL HIM!"     James looked at her. "Tell me what?"     "Oh nothing." She smiled at him. "Maybe later."     

THE END 

Of course, we all know it isn't the end, you can't quit Team Rocket and live to tell the tale. But we can dream, right? Actually, I'll be uploading the sequels to this one at a time, as soon as I give them the old once-over. Unless I get bored, you can expect a new story every few days ^_^. Reviews really help speed 'em along.   
_** What about the names? Weren't you going to explain those? **_Oh, right, the names. Robert and Charley Ford were brothers who got together to murder Jesse James. I figured that made them good names for the villains of the story. Zerelda James was Jesse James's wife, but I actually chose her name for the sister because Zee was one of the few people who didn't cash in on Jesse's death. Even his mother gave guided tours of 'the house Jesse James grew up in', and sold 'authentic' stones off of his grave, which she bought by the crateload. For those of you who don't know who Jesse James is, get your lazy butts off of the internet and **read**! 

~(^o^)~ [Ami][1]~(^o^)~ <- This is my victory dance. Get used to it. 

That's Ami_Thest@yahoo.com for those of you not using shortcuts. (Yeah, like anyone's gonna send me anything.) 

[Back to my stories!][2]****

[Home][3]

   [1]: Mailto:Ami_thest@yahoo.com
   [2]: fanficami.html
   [3]: divastation.html



End file.
